She Can't Save Him
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: Boredom inspired me to write a very short little Deck fic, about his alcoholism. Mostly off the top of my head, my muse has been very absent as of late,


I have really not been up to my normal sub par writing lately, so I decided to get away from my shipping stories to try a little songfic involving Lydecker. It's quite odd, but I think it could work out for me. Also italics won't show up, so they'll appear in text  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters aren't mine, the song isn't mine, and the characters actions are not mine…get the picture? Don't be cruel, don't sue. I am actually basing all memories about Deck's wife from a wonderful fic I read, so if any details are wrong, IT AINT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!! Okay, it is :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car turns into the drive, and once again I thank the higher powers for keeping him safe for another night. I remember when I first met Donald. I was fresh out of school and looking for a good time. A man in uniform is always a good thing, or so I'd been taught. So I went right up to him and introduced myself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amelia. My friends call me Amy though."  
  
"Hello Amy."  
  
"I said my friends call me Amy." I pretended to be angry, but couldn't keep the face up. "You can call me Amy is you want."  
  
"Can I call you Amelia Bediala?"  
  
"Uhhh…NO!"  
  
He had laughed, and we hit it off from that moment. We went out for a drink. I wish I had seen the signs then. But I didn't. Maybe because there were no signs to see. Stress can drive the best of men to alcohol, and it isn't their fault. I hear the door open and go to catch him before he falls. "Easy there Duckman. You have work in the morning."  
  
"I know Melia Bediala." His words are slurred, as if he has a hard time knowing when one ends and another starts. I help him to bed, and he passes out, spread eagled over the Queen sized mattress. Looks like another night on the pullout for me.  
  
The early morning light wakes me up. I get up and head to the kitchen. I flick the coffeemaker on. As the familiar sound of the brew percolating filled the quiet room, I think about the way things were.  
  
"Amy." It was a warm autumn afternoon and we had taken it off. Headed to a local state park, where the golden sunlight resounded off the blazing leaves.  
  
"Yes Don?"  
  
"I have a something to ask you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
He gives the evil grin, the one that makes me melt. "well, I was wondering if… if you'll…" He trails off, but I think I know what he's going to ask.  
  
"Yes." I would love to marry the man before me, he's my dream come true.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure as I can be."  
  
He picks up a handful of leafs and throws it at me.  
  
"What was that for?" I sputter angrily.  
  
"You said sure."  
  
"You jerk," I exclaim heatedly, but he knows I'm not mad. I love him too much.  
  
I rouse from my nostalgia and notice the time. He still isn't awake and he should have been at work by now. I call Larry and tell him Don will be late, there was a family emergency. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he can see through my alibi. I don't blame him, it's the seventh time this month. It's a miracle Don has kept his job.  
  
I go next door to the Berkleys' to talk to Paige. I quickly scrawl a note for him when he wakes up. The routine is familiar, I find myself doing it more and more. I leave him a kiss and don't mention last night.  
  
~~~  
  
Another night alone, another unshed tear threatens to fall. I go to bed early, hoping that he won't be gone long. Dreams fill my sleep, horrid nightmares. I'm walking along a peaceful bank when I spy a struggling figure in the water. It's Donald. I reach to grab him, but the water pulls him under again. I strain, needing to save my husband. I grasp his hands and start to pull, attempting to haul him out of the river, but he pulls me in with him. I awaken with chills, it was so real. The way I couldn't breathe, the feeling of drowning.  
  
I can remember who he was, the man I fell for. But now he's gone, pulling me under. I wipe the final tear from my eyes and pack my bag. I can't save him, but I'm not going to stay here and see him self destruct either. Nothing can happen until he rescues himself. I leave a letter, almost seven pages long. It takes the better part of the morning, and I'm gone.  
  
The taxi is waiting for me and as I place my suitcase in the trunk, I feel cold metal on the back of my neck, then a brief moment of searing pain. My last thought as I fade into blissful darkness is that I can't save him. Then obscurity replaces my vision and I fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have no idea how Lydecker's wife died, so I made it up, and badly.;) Review, review, review. For some reason the site won't let me upload the latest CATM chapter, and it's really making me angry! I've tried everything I can think of, so I'm trying a friend's computer on the weekend. 


End file.
